A Weird Reunion
by OtAkU200LiOn
Summary: The Nations began talking about their tennis player friends. They then decided it's better to bring their tennis player friends to get to meet and know each of them well. What they WILL know is that the tennis players know each other. Just very short chapters. Have fun! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis and Hetalia.

A/N: Hi! It's my second fanfic so pls. be with me. My friends and I don't know if this kind of crossover is gonna work. So pls. R&amp;R, I saw The crossovers for this kind and there is just a few number of them. So I kindly made one for both Hetalia and Prince of Tennis. ^-^

I put some OOC there…Cuz I might need it.

Oh…. I put rated T because I'm not sure yet. But most likely it might just be rated K(plus). 

Chapter 1: Hetalia Scene…

It was a nice day for Germany right now. Well at least not until a certain person who loves pasta starts going in his direction.

"Germany! Did you see Romano?" Italy *running towards Germany*

"No and I don't want to." Germany*Sweatdrop*

"Oh no, but we need to find him." Italy

"No Italy, I have something else to do." Germany*turning around*

"But he's planning something horrible!" Italy*panicking*

"Ok, I'll inform the others then." Germany*heard what Italy said and started dialing everyone*

"Grazie~(thank you!)!" Italy

~WITH ROMANO~

*coughchibi-Romanocough*

hehehehe ... Planul A: se strecoare în camera proprie cuiva și să se ascundă tomate peste tot.( hehehehe...Plan A: sneak into someone's own room and hide tomato everywhere.)

How was THAT horrible?

"Let's see if this prank would be more popular than the others. Hehehehehe…." chibiRomano said as he hide tomatoes under the blanket of someone's bed and hid somewhere you can see the scene.

*sounds of squished tomatoes can be heard.*

"What the-" a person ask to himself. A vain popped in his head. "OI! If anyone there put this prank on me, you can't do that, you just can't." He said tying to say the words without snapping.

He said it POLITELY.

*whispering to himself*"I better run, damn it…" chibiRomano said shivering from fright.

But better luck next time chibiRomano, the person already spotted him.

*Purple aura*"Oh~ chibi, What are you doing here? Are you the one who put Tomatoes under my blanket?"

chibiRomano flinched.

"So you are…..Because You can't do that kind of prank, you just can't."

ChibiRomano started to run but was chased by the person.

"NOOOO!" chibiRomano screamed for help.

~Other Nations~

They heard chibiRomano screamed "NOOOOO!" and went to where the scream came from.

Just as they got there, they saw chibiRomano being hugged by someone.

"Your so cute to be a prankster, your just that cute." said the person.

There was an "Ohhhh…" before China said "He's fine Italy, we can go back…."

And the others just muttered "There's nothing wrong with him."

"He's always like that."

"Let's leave him for now."

"Yeah."

Italy sweatdrop "O-okay….."

And the Nation left chibiRomano alone with the mysterious person who's hugging him.

THIGHTLY.

"OI! M-Matte, Chikushō! (Wait, damn it!)"chibiRomano

**Done! I don't really like short chapters either so sorry if it's still as short as ever.**

**You might be asking why I didn't put space between chibi and Romano, but I have a reason.**

**I'll try to make it longer, though.**

**Hope you like it. **

**Oh, Pls. read and review.**

**Until the next chapter then! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Hetalia.

A/N: second chapter! Thanks for those who read this fan fic. I don't have anything to say so….

In the story

Chapter 2: Prince of Tennis scene

Ryoma is now living in America, temporary. That's right, TEMPORARY.

" *Sigh* I'm bored. I wish sempai-tachi is here so we can play tennis together again." He said missing his rival friends and former team.

RING~ RING~ RING~

"Ara?*beep*moshi moshi?" Ryoma

"**Hi there! **"

"Who is this?" Ryoma speaking English.

"**Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm a superhero and no one really cares. Anyway, meet me in this place and time there is also a date on when it will be.**"

"What? W-wait, what is this for?" Ryoma still speaking English.

"**It's our secret Mr. Echizen. I'll tell you when we meet, bye!**"

BEEP~

And that left our prince confused.

LOL

~With Momo and Kaido~

They were living in who-knows-where, also temporary.

What really happened was that all of them split up after that last meeting of all tennis teams from different schools. Should I tell You all? No~, I'll just spoil the story…..

Oh well, let's get to that later. So back with Momo and Kaido, They were tourists in a different country and was now touring into a different part of that country.

RING~ RING~ RING~

"Oi Mamoshi, your phone is ringing."Momo said.

"I'll go answer it." Said Kaidoh as he answer the phone not wanting to start a fight. For now.

" *beep* Moshi moshi?"

"**Ah, hello my friend.**"

"Friend?"

"**Yes, friends…**"

"Who-"

"**Ah sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm a person who loves neko(cats). I think we're the same."**

This person made Kaidoh blush….It made him BLUSH. "A-ah…"

"**As expected from you….Now write down what I say okay?**"

"Hai."

"**Ok, write this place and time plus the date we're meeting. Bring the one with you ok?**"

"H-hai."

BEEP~

After that conversation Momo starts to ask question which was easily switched into a fight.

THAT made the people around them gather around watching them fight while some just walk away.

~With Eiji~

Eiji is in a place where tomatoes and pasta are around. Almost every restaurant has a menu with different pasta written in a whole different menus.

It's written in all different freaking menus.

That made Eiji jump in delight! And even me (the author/authoress) don't know the reason even though I'm the one who wrote this!

Anyway, Let's get started, ne?

RING~ RING~ RING~

"Oh-. *beep* moshi-moshi?"

"**Hello!**"

"Who is this, nya?"

"**Hm? Oh! sorry for not introducing myself, I'm a person who loves Pasta!**"

"Nya?"

"**Anywho~ can you write this? Meet me in this place and time plus this date, alright?**"

"Ok, nya~."

"**I'll tell you when we meet there ok? See ya!**"

BEEP~

After that call, Eiji's order of a table full of pasta and drinks is served. He was eating HAPPILY.

To be continued….

**FINALLY DONE! I haven't update for a while , ne? sorry if I took a little long. But yeah, here it is! Hope you all like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I really DON'T own Prince of Tennis AND Hetalia.

A/N: I haven't posted for at least a month haven't I? at least now I'll continue.

Chapter 3: We are still in for calls…

It was a nice day for Hyotei and Rikkai dai for they are having a mix practice matches for everyone.

And out of nowhere, Kintaro Toyama is also there.

~RING~RING~RING~

"Who's phone is that?" Atobe the mon-ahem—captain of the Hyotei ask.

"You were saying?" Yukimura ask creepily then answered the phone.

"*beep* Moshi-moshi?"

"….."

"Eh….Hai, wakarimasu *writing something from a piece of paper that came from nowhere*."

"….."

"Hai, sayonara.*beep*"

Everyone was so curious on what the conversation was about. So after Yukimura put his phone in his pocket, most of them ask random questions….

"Who was that, mura-buchou?"

"What does he want?"

"Does it have something to do with tennis?"

"Is it a new data?"

"What were you talking about in that conversation?"

"Is there something wrong?"

Aaaand so on. A vein pop from both captain's head.

"Mina, Run 100 laps NOW!" both snapped easily.

"But-"

"200" Atobe.

"We were cur-"

"400" Yukimura.

"Still-"

"500" Atobe.

Then all of a sudden they just started running….

While they were running their 50th laps, someone said "Sheesh, it's like Atobe and Yukimura-san = Tezuka-san or Tezuka-san divided by two = Atobe and Yukimura-san."

"You want it to be 1000 laps?" Well, apparently, they both heard this so yeah….

They've been tortured with laps…

**Done! Short but meaningful… XD …. Don't worry, I'll try to update tomorrow or the next day…**

**Soooooo, until next time readers!**

**And I hope you like this fan fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Hetalia.

A/N: Sorry, didn't have time so…Here it is then..

Into the fan fic.

Chapter 4: What really happened…

It was a really, REALLY nice day for the nation because they just hang out together in a park doing normal things like Greece and Japan talking about cats, France and Britain argue with each other and so on.

Italy, for the first time in this story, He was not moving an inch from where he was sitting and it freaks the other Nations out. So what they did was to move away a little bit from Italy. Finally, Italy asked "Ne, anyone have any Tennis "freak" friends? Cause I have one…"

"What brings you to that Question, Italy?" Germany

"Just asking~" Italy

So then the Nations told each other their tennis friends' names.

Italy – Eiji

Greece – Kaido

Romano – Momoshiro

America – Ryoma

Germany – Tezuka

Japan – Rikkai and Hyotei

Australia – Fuji

France – Oishi

Britain – Kawamura

**End of the list. For now. XD**

"Hey! How about we bring our friends tomorrow to see and meet them."

"Sure! Why not? It might be fun~"

"Tomorrow it is then?"

"Tomorrow it is…"

So they bid their goodbyes and went to their own places.

That's what really happened BEFORE they called the Tennis teams either a bundle or individual.

-Italy and Romano-

Italy was calm and a little excited over something while Romano just stood there thinking of what he should do next before being hug like that again.

"what should I do tomorrow, I'm so excited~" Italy sang as he spun around the living room. Tomorrow would be great with their tennis friends coming to their little friendship tag and meet each other personally.

And if the introductions are done then they could watch a free game play of Tennis. Then another get together before parting again. 'I wish there is something great that's going to happen when we meet this people…' Italy thought while Romano just thought 'I wish I could trick them so I could get popular…' which was a little off topic.

"Let's go to sleep before we get into a small rumble.."

"Huh? O-ok.." Italy said with an awkward glance before going to his room and sleep.

**Sorry! I didn't promise anything but its just that I have a lot of things that I forgot the timeline of this fan fiction and I have to reread my fic to have an Idea of what happens next….. So sorry! And this was a shorter than I thought it would be….**

**Till the next chapter then…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Hetalia.

A/N: I don't know what's gotten to myself that I want to publish three chapters from different Fan fictions I have. I may be excited but, I don't even know how to finish it.

Anyway into the chapie.

This part is the main part. XD

Chapter 5: A Weird Reunion.

Ryoma don't understand what was happening in front of him as he meets several weird people. And his former team. Two more tennis teams were there plus KIntaro.

'Wait, Kintaro? What is he doing here?'

"Guys! I'm here, sorry I'm late." Germany said as he went in with another person behind him.

"Buchou."

"Echizen."

Those random people around them stop what they were doing. "You all know each other?"

There was a nod to every tennis players and a "yeah."

"Well that sucks."

"I know. I thought they don't know each other."

"Uh guys, I think there's another problem."

The nations look at the tennis teams and in between, you could just see the sparks of lighting pointing at each toher's personal Rivals. They sweatdrop as they watch their friends throwing looks of challenge in their eyes.

"Tennis match! Yay!" Italy said as he took a seat from outside one of the tennis court in some random Tennis garden.

Smirks and smiles were etch to their faces as they settled to each tennis courts they find. Either singles or doubles and they started to play their game.

Time skips by and the matches were ending one by one. Oh how they missed playing with each other even though they're rivals. They're still friends.

So after playing, The nations called them for a big picnic and started to eat different foods from different cultures.

They also started to introduce themselves to each toher and get to know them well too. They didn't know that it was already late in the afternoon and so they bid their goodbyes for now and planned to meet again tomorrow.

"This trip is weird, ne Oishi?"

"Un, I just can't believe every country has a human being."

Italy heard this and pouted "You both are so mean."

"Yeah, be thankful we brought you here. Even though it is weird for some odd reasons." Romano said as he was unconsciously eating a tomato.

'What a life….'

**Done! For my own sake I'm done!**

**I want to be done quickly so I might as well Be active on updating chapters. So I'll try doing that.**

**That is if I have time.**

**Thank you for reading this even though I don't know how it went.**


End file.
